1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a panel support hanger and, more particularly, to a support hanger for flexibly connecting panels such as, for example, a turbine engine exhaust liner and a turbine engine exhaust duct.
2. Background Information
A turbine engine may include a compressor section, a combustor section, a turbine section, an augmentor section and/or an exhaust section, which are sequentially arranged between an airflow inlet and an airflow exhaust. The exhaust section may include a tubular exhaust liner arranged within and connected to a tubular exhaust duct. An exhaust gas path extends axially through the exhaust section, adjacent to a radial inner side of the exhaust liner. A cooling gas path also extends axially through the exhaust section, between a radial outer side of the exhaust liner and a radial inner side of the exhaust duct.
Exhaust gas directed through the exhaust gas path may have a significantly higher temperature than that of cooling gas directed through the cooling gas path. These gases may also have different pressures. The exhaust liner and the exhaust duct therefore may be subject to different temperature and/or pressure gradients during turbine engine operation. These different temperature and pressure gradients may cause the exhaust liner and the exhaust duct to move (e.g., deflect, expand, contract, shift, etc.) relative to one another.
There is a need for a support hanger that connects a turbine engine exhaust liner to a turbine engine exhaust duct, while also accommodating movement therebetween.